


Coroa de margaridas

by ProjetoAniverse, VampireWalker



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aniverse, Child Promise, Child's Play - Freeform, Flower Crowns, Flower Rings, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Kid Fic, Kid Iwaizumi Hajime, Kid Oikawa Tooru
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26690563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampireWalker
Summary: Tooru, como todo santo dia, saia de casa para brincar com Iwa-chan, só que dessa vez decidiu presenteá-lo no meio de suas aventuras em busca dos besouros rinocerontes.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Coroa de margaridas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lexyee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexyee/gifts).



Como de costume, todos os dias de manhã, a primeira coisa que Tooru fazia era sorrir para sua mãe depois que levantava da cama e saía do quarto, sempre a abraçando e perguntando a mesma coisa:

— Posso brincar com o Iwa-chan?

Era suficiente para a mulher rir como todas as vezes, principalmente depois de ver os olhos castanhos brilhando em expectativa de uma afirmação.

— Claro, meu amor. — respondeu, sorrindo ao ver seu pequeno fazer o mesmo ato.

— Obrigado mãe, você é a melhoor! — exclamou o rapazinho, que correu para abraçá-la. — Agora tchau.

Dito isso, ele saiu correndo em direção à entrada da casa, calçou seus chinelos e foi embora. Nesse meio tempo, ele ouviu a risada de sua mãe e deu de ombros, não sabia do que ela ria, mas esperava que ela estivesse se divertindo.

Não demorou muito para chegar na casa do amigo e fazer o mesmo questionamento à genitora dele que, igual a sua mãe, riu da situação e foi chamar seu filho. O garoto apareceu na velocidade da luz, segurando a rede para capturar os besouros rinocerontes que encontrasse pela frente.

Os meninos sorriram um para o outro, despedindo-se da mulher e seguiram seu caminho, como bravos guerreiros que eram, até o parque que tinha no final da rua que moravam. No caminho, conversavam sobre como esperavam brincar bastante e que a caçada aos insetos seria boa.

— Iwa-chan, chegamos! — Riu ao perceber que o chamado largou a rede e saiu correndo em direção à caixa de areia. Seguiu-o. — Você vai fazer aquele castelo?

— Não, hoje vou fazer o Godzilla. — respondeu, concentrado em sua obra-prima.

— Oooh, que legal, Iwa-chan!

Para não atrapalhar o amigo, Oikawa ficou na frente dele, um pouco distante, e começou a construir sua fortaleza de areia para se prevenir do ataque do dinossauro.

— Grrrr. — Começou Iwaizumi assim que seu monstro de areia foi terminado. — Eu vou destruiiir seu castelo, Tooru!

— Oh não! Um dinossauro irá destruir minha casa, o que farei? — Desesperado, o mais novo olhava para todos os lados, como se buscasse um herói.

— Ele não é um dinossauro. — disse Hajime, magoado. Sabendo que não poderia mexer em seu boneco de areia, passou a fingir ser o monstro. — Raaw, vou acabar com seu reinado.

Após a fala, ele passou a mão na lateral superior da fortaleza, desfazendo aquela parte.

— Nãããããoooo, meu castelo! — Choramingou. Tinha demorado tanto tempo para fazê-lo. — Rude, Godzilla-san! Agora irei caçá-lo!

Saiu acelerado atrás do garoto quando o viu correr em disparada, alegando que iria proteger seu povo das ameaças externas. Os dois estavam rindo e se divertindo, e no meio disso, Tooru pegou a rede pela vara, dizendo que precisava capturar o monstro para poder salvar todos seus cidadãos. Desse modo, eles foram parar no pequeno bosque atrás do parque, lugar onde eles sempre se aventuravam para conseguir os insetos que Iwaizumi queria.

— Aah, Iwa-chan, olha! — Apontou para uma flor de pétalas brancas que achou. — É bonita!

O mais velho concordou, observando o arbusto cheio de margaridas. Ele não se importou tanto, agora estava interessado em procurar seus insetos — precisava aumentar suas conquistas e se tornar o maior caçador de besouros rinocerontes que existia na sua rua. Estava tão entretido em sua busca pelas redondezas que não percebeu que seu amigo ficou ali perto de onde tinham achado a flor.

— Tooru, achei o… — Começou a falar animado, até virar-se e ver seu companheiro agachado onde estavam minutos atrás. — O que está fazendo aí? Venha pra cá me ajudar a procurar os rinocerontes.

— Calma, Iwa-chan, estou fazendo algo importante.

— Importante? — questionou, achando estranho. — O que é importante?

— Shiiiu, é presente!

Curioso, Hajime se aproximou de onde o amigo estava, tentando olhar para o que ele fazia.

— Não, Iwa-chan! Não pode ver o presente! — Tentou esconder o que fazia, estava quase terminando e não queria estragar a surpresa. — Iwa-chan, fecha os olhos, aí quando eu falar pra abrir, você abre.

Iwaizumi resmungou, mas obedeceu. Queria muito saber o que o garoto aprontava, contudo sabia que pela reação dele era melhor fazer o que pedia ou escutaria bastante reclamações. Não demorou muito tempo até ele ouvir Oikawa falar para abrir seus olhos, e fitou aquele troço esticado na frente de seu rosto.

— O que é isso? — perguntou após examinar aquele bocado de flores juntas em formato de círculo.

— É uma coroa de flores pra você. — disse, sorrindo em seguida. Juntou seus braços mais ao corpo e jogou suas mãos para a direita, mostrando melhor seu rosto. — Minha irmã me ensinou a fazer uma, aí queria fazer uma pro Iwa-chan.

Hajime continuou a encarar aquele recém-nomeado objeto, questionando o porquê que ele usaria aquilo. Porém ao ver o sorriso de orelha a orelha no rosto do amigo, já sabia o motivo.

— Passa pra cá ou coloca você. — falou sem graça, tentando esconder as bochechas coradas. Ele não fazia ideia de como retribuir e dar um presente para Tooru. Sabia que ele não gostava de insetos, todavia também não sabia fazer algo parecido para ele.

Esperou pacientemente o menino pôr a tiara em sua cabeça, sem entender como aquilo não tinha estragado seu penteado. Ainda tímido, olhou ao redor e viu uma flor igualmente branca, arrancou-a com cuidado e deu um pequeno nó no caule, fazendo um anel, ou algo parecido com um.

— Pra você, Tooru. — Negou-se a ver a reação do garoto, mas tinha certeza que o sorriso tinha aumentado.

— Que lindo, Iwa-chan! Obrigado. Você quer colocar em mim como fiz em você?

Eles começaram a discutir, já que Hajime estava visivelmente sem jeito e com certeza não queria fazer aquilo, entretanto logo pegou a mão direita do mais novo e enfiou aquele pseudo anel em qualquer um de seus dedos.

— Pronto, feliz?

— Obrigado Iwa-chaaan! Eu juro que serei sua noiva no futuro!

— Você seria noivo, não noiva.

Os dois riram, sabendo que aquilo era verdade. Depois de tudo isso, prepararam-se para mais um dia de aventura, adornados pelas flores margaridas e violetas brancas e seus significados, brincando como as duas crianças inocentes que eram e com uma nova promessa que foi feita de que, no futuro, quem sabe, seguissem a vida juntos.

**Author's Note:**

> Queria agradecer a krful pela betagem, muito obrigadaaa ♥ (Spirit)  
> Agradecimentos especiais ao mozão Lexyee pelo plot, muito obrigada, minha deusa ♥  
> Pesquisei sobre significado das flores para poder fazer tudo isso bonitinho, espero que tenham gostado~


End file.
